Unexpected
by Samukokoro-Yami-Bella
Summary: Just some random PWP drabble... Contains tasteful yaoi. Snope, Snow Villiers & Hope Estheim


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in Final Fantasy 13, nor do I make any form of a profit

**Summery: **A random PWP. Snow Villiers and Hope Estheim are left behind to watch the camp site, when an unexpected attraction happens

Low groans echoed throughout the pathway of Vallis Media. Heavy panting slipping from slightly parted lips, as slim alabaster fleshed arms slipped around an older males neck, and tugging the elder male closer. Lust clouded sea-green orbs, slowly fluttered opened while gazing deeply back into bright blue orbs, and gasping out as a delicious friction based movement pressed against the alabaster fleshed male. Pale rose pink lips, slightly swollen from deep yet forceful passionate kisses, while low pleasing groans slipped effortlessly from parted lips, and causing bright blue orbs to shimmer with something akin to something similar to lust.

Red tinted flesh, sticky with perspiration. Green Carpi pants constricting an extremely noticeable growing bulge, while husky groans tore from the throat of the male leaning over the alabaster flesh male, and rocking his own sculptured hips down into the lean teenagers hips with pleasured groans to rip from his throat

"S-Snow... P-please... I want more!" a young voice spoke, as slender fingers gripped golden sun blonde locks, and tugging the blondes head back. While bucking his lean hips up into the blondes

"How much more, Baby?" The blonde replied huskily, while grinding his hips harshly down into the teenagers hips, causing the younger male to gasp out loudly while throwing his head back

"You... I w-want more of you...Snow" The younger alabaster fleshed male moaned out loudly, as slightly tanned yet calloused hands roamed up and down the younger males alabaster sides, while the blonde who the teenager called Snow trailed lightly tender kisses down over the teens flesh, and down towards the teenagers bare flushed naked chest

"You taste so delicious Hope, I want to taste every inch of you" Snow purred out huskily as his warm breath ghosted over Hopes bare flesh, causing a ripple wave of goosebumps to ripple over the teens flesh, and eliciting lewd sounds to rip from Hopes parted lips as he tilted his head back while arching his back in a bow like motion. In which elicited low groans from Snows throat, as he trailed his hands down towards the waist line of Hopes Capri pants, and swiftly moving his left hand between his own and Hopes bodies to quickly unbutton the teens trousers. Once unbuttoned Hope released a low pleasing gasp, as Snow began to slowly push the pants down over the teens alabaster thighs, and tugging them off completely while lightly nipping at the teenage males torso; leaving small red blotches upon the normally unmarred flesh, and evoking slightly louder moans to rip the inexperienced teens throat.

Slender fingers, tentatively began scratching at Snows scalp, while needy sounding moans ripped from the teens throat. Forcing Snow to groan out in sheer desperation, as he gripped at Hopes lean hips, and ground his own more muscled built hips down against the teens. Causing the teen to cry out blissfully, practically begging for more, and thrusting his own hips harshly up into the elder males in which elicited another form of groan to slip from the blonde haired males throat

"S-Snow!" Hope cried out, as he began wriggling his hips against Snows, causing delicious friction between their now thin fabric covered groins; as velvety lips were instantly crushed against in another heated passionate kiss, and allowing calloused hands to grip at the lithe body beneath the slightly tanned form. Allowing Snow a chance to hook his fingers beneath the pale blue boxers, that adorned the teens hips perfectly, and tugging them teasingly slowly down over milky alabaster thighs; as a blood engorged member of average length and girth sprang free, and causing Hope to break their heated kiss; to throw his head back as a small startled gasp to rip from the teens throat followed by needy lewd moans

"You want something Baby? all you have to do is ask" Snow purred out against the teens flat abdomen, while his bright blue orbs gazed up at the teenagers flushed face

"I w-want you... P-please Snow... I need it" Came Hopes needy reply, as he began lightly thrusting his hips up against Snows bare muscled torso, in which caused small friction as Hope cried out in needy panted moans, and sending electric sparks to shoot down Snows tendons straight into his groin. As a deep husky groin tore from the blondes throat, as he knelled over the slightly writhing teen, and quickly discarded of his own black boxers. Tossing them off to the side where their other articles of clothing lay scattered, before bright blue orbs connected with lust filled sea-greens.

Their seemingly locked gaze stilled the world around them, as Snow leaned down into the lightly perspiration flesh, and gently trailed light tender bites down over the teenagers heated flesh. Placing three of his fingers at the boys mouth, as he glanced up with a devious glint flittering within his bright blues

"Suck babe. Make 'em nice and slick for me" Snow purred out, receiving a small coy nod for a reply, as Hope took the three offered digits within his small mouth, and began slicking the individual digits with his saliva. His moistened muscle slipping from between his parted lips as he trailed it seductively over each digit, in slow sexual motions, ensuring he made each digit slicked enough to satisfy his soon-to-be elder lover.

Groaning in bliss, Snow watched Hopes every move, marveling in the way the inexperienced teen sucked and licked each individual digit, before allowing them to be withdrawn from his small moist cavern. Allowing Snow to trail the now slicked digits down over the teens torso, between the slowly parting thighs, and between the perfectly rounded cheeks of Hopes firm little derriere.

Pressing the pad of his index finger against Hopes tight virgin hole, Snow leaned up to be eye level with his young lover, as he pressed his lips firmly against the teens, and slowly pushed the first of three digits into the tight virgin entrance. Eliciting low pained cries to slip into his mouth from Hopes throat, as Snow slipped his free hand between their perspirated slick bodies, and wrapped his fingers around the teens throbbing, and leaking member. Stroking in a slow motion to ease the younger of the twos attention away from the pain, and to focus on the small spurts of pleasure that was being bestowed his young virgin writhing form. Allowing Snow to easily slip his index finger all the way to the knuckle deep inside the teens tight heat, before in slow motions moving said digit in and out of Hopes entrance, and soon eliciting lewd sounds to slip from Hopes throat.

After allowing his young lover time to adjust, as well as getting use to the single digit that had been deep within him, Snow slowly began inserting a second digit, and allowing the same amount of time before finally slipping the third digit into the teenagers tight heat. Scissoring the teens entrance, to stretch Hopes once virgin hole, so that it would accommodate his over average length, and receiving louder needy moans to rip from the teens throat.

Deeming Hope stretched enough, Snow curled his three buried digits, before thrusting them forward, and causing Hope to arch his back off of the ground and scream out in pure pleasure. This, caused Snow to groan out himself. Just watching the writhing boy beneath him, moaning out in pleasure that he was bestowing upon the boy, made him want nothing more than to pound into that sweet tight ass, and forcing the teen into a fit of euphoria. Though keeping as much of a hold upon his self-control. Snow slowly slipped his fingers from Hopes exquisite heat, and receiving low groans in protest. As he lined his own hips up with the teens, after locking those sexy long pale limbs around his waist, and slicking his thick blood engorged organ with his own saliva.

After slicking himself up, Snow once more crushed his lips upon Hopes, as he eased himself slowly into the young males heat. Groaning at the tight heats constricting walls as they clamped around his thick length, and seemed to pull him deeper while low pained cries slipped from Hopes mouth as he began tossing his head side to side

"S-Snow... It h-hurts!" Hope cried out as he wrapped his slender arms around the elder males neck

"Shhh, it will babe, just relax for me. Deep breaths, I promise it will feel better" Snow groaned lowly, as he slipped both hands around the teens back, and gently began rubbing at the base of Hopes spine. Easing away as much of the teens discomfort as possible, while fully sheathed within the teens sweet tight heat, and holding back his strong urges to just pound hard and fast into the teenager.

Once Hope had become accustomed to the width and length of the intrusion, he slowly began grinding his hips back against Snows with lewd sounds slipping from his throat, and indicating he was ready for what was to come from the elder more experienced male. So, with the sexy lewd sounds tearing from Hopes throat, Snow slowly pulled back so that only the pulsating head of his erection was still seated within Hopes tight heated walls, before slowly easing back in with such slow motions it could of been called sensual.

Setting a slow and steady speed, Snow leaned into Hopes pale neck, and gently began nibbling upon the soft flesh; while perfectly manicured nails dug lightly into his muscled shoulders, and being dragged over his tanned flesh. With Hope meeting every slow and sensual thrust, with a small buck of his own hips, before begging and pleading with the older male to move faster. Which Snow complied with, as he began to pick up a little speed, and thrusting faster into the teenagers tight heat.

Eliciting louder moans to rip from Hopes throat, as one word slipped from parted lips in a long drawn out moan of the word harder, and of course Snow complied with, and began pounding harder and faster into the teen. Just how the delectable teen wanted, hard and fast. Causing more louder strings of moans to rip the teens throat, as deep groans slipped from Snows own parted lips.

Knowing all to well, that the teenager wouldn't last to much longer, Snow slipped his right hand between their bodies, and began jerking Hope off in the same fluid motions and speed of his thrusting. Which caused Hope to throw his head back with a loud scream of the Elder males name, as he shot out a thick, yet sticky white substance over his own chest and abdomen, and over Snows godly chiseled torso. Snow feeling the contracting muscles of Hopes inner walls clamping around his thick shaft, as he gritted his teeth before groaning out his young lovers name, and filling the teen with his own thick, hot and sticky white substance.

Both males panting heavily, as a small trickling of pink trickled down the back of Hopes thighs, as the two males steadied their breathing, and filling their burning lungs with well needed oxygen. Bright blue orbs meeting with half lidded sea-greens, as a small yawn slipped from the teens throat, and causing Snow to smile lightly, before pulling himself completely out of Hopes tightened entrance. Grabbing for his white trench coat, as he threw it over their naked bodies, as he pulled the smaller male into his arms

"I love you, Hope"

"I love you to, My Hero" Hope whispered sleepily, as he curled into the broad muscled chest, and slowly drifted off into a sated induced slumber. Followed shortly behind by Snow, as he wrapped his muscled arms around the lithe teens waist and holding him protectively as he slept soundly with Hope within his embrace.

**A/N: **Okay, I will admit. Not my best piece of writing, EVER! But this was just a quick Porn without plot I wrote up in the space of two hours at my sisters, while I was babysitting.

Anyway Hope you liked it. and please review, I get lonely otherwise


End file.
